One Day at Karasuno Brunch Restaurant
by Pleiades Star Cluster
Summary: Yang namanya jodoh, bukankah tidak ada yang tahu? / #BirthdayDisaster for Imorz-san / [DaiSuga] [TsukiHinaKage] / chapter 2 UPDATE!
1. DaiSuga

Seperti pria dewasa pada umumnya, pagi Sawamura Daichi dimulai dengan mandi, bercukur, gosok gigi, dan...

"Astaga, roti panggangku!"

...sedikit keributan di dapur.

Gara-gara pengumuman mendadak kalau kedai _shoyu ramen_ langganannya direnovasi mulai kemarin, ia memutuskan untuk sedikit berinovasi sekaligus memperbaiki kemampuan memasaknya yang, bisa dibilang, di bawah rata-rata. Tapi panggilan telepon dari sang bos membuatnya lupa untuk membalik roti di atas pemanggang. Walhasil hancurlah karya pertamanya, sekaligus basah kuyup karena asap dari pemanggang mengaktifkan mesin pendeteksi kebakaran. Sarapan pagi ini: roti arang dan susu kalengan, sekaligus agenda tambahan untuk membersihkan kekacauan yang ia buat.

Tapi pagi ini, untuk pertama kalinya Daichi menyadari bahwa kelemahannya dalam urusan dapur sesungguhnya adalah anugerah dewa yang terlambat ia sadari.

.

.

 **One Day at Karasuno Brunch Restaurant**

Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Daichi?" Azumane Asahi bertanya dengan hati-hati―sepertinya hanya dirinya yang berani menanyakan itu kepada Sawamura Daichi yang ekspresinya kusut masai di pagi hari. Dilihat dari sudut mana pun, tidak ada tanda-tanda "baik-baik saja" yang terpancar dari pria muda itu.

"Eh―uh, yah, aku baik-baik saja," mulut Daichi memang berkata begitu, namun perutnya berkata lain; kelar berujar, gas di sistem pencernaannya bergetar dan melantunkan suara sumbang (dan memalukan). Daichi ingin menusuk lambungnya dengan pensil mekanik, kalau saja itu takkan membunuhnya atau setidaknya membuatnya kesakitan. Alhasil pilihan terakhirnya adalah menonjok enam persegi yang melindungi sistem pencernaannya―yang ia tidak tahu, membogem perut laparnya sendiri di depan rekan sekantornya itu membuat si saksi mata ngeri.

"Da-daripada menyakiti diri sendiri, kenapa kau tidak memanaskan _sandwich_ atau _katsudon_ di _microwave_?" Asahi menunjuk ke benda kotak putih yang bertahta di atas rak makan ruangan mereka. Di sebelahnya, ada rak yang berisi aneka makanan yang siap dipanaskan.

Sepuluh menit kemudian―tepatnya setelah Daichi menganggap itu ide bagus―Asahi sadar kalau ia memberi ide yang salah.

Atau lebih tepatnya, memberi ide yang benar, tapi ke orang yang salah.

Lantai dua kantor percetakan berguncang akibat debuman dari satu titik; tepatnya dari tempat Daichi berdiri. _Microwave_ yang (harusnya) menjadi pemecah masalah kelaparan Daichi menjelma menjadi bom atom mini―pintu menjeblak terbuka dengan asap menguar dari dalam, potongan _katsudon_ dan nasi berceceran di segala tempat dalam radius satu setengah meter, ditambah percikan api kecil di beberapa titik (yang untungnya lekas padam). Dan Daichi, pengguna _microwave_ terakhir, mematung lima langkah dengan mulut ternganga di depan alat masak nan malang itu. Asahi pun―dalam jarak yang lebih jauh antara kakinya dengan sumber ledakan―ekspresinya tidak begitu berbeda.

"Daichi..." Asahi, setelah arwahnya melayang selama beberapa sekon, tergopoh-gopoh mendekati rekan kerjanya itu. "A-apa yang kaulakukan?"

"Aku... hanya melakukan saranmu," Daichi memasang ekspresi "aku-akan-dipecat-apa-yang-harus-kulakukan".

"Tapi rasanya tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya!" kepanikan Asahi naik tingkat. "Apa―tadi kau tidak lupa melepas bungkus plastiknya, kan?"

Raut kalut Daichi bertransformasi menjadi kernyitan bingung. "Memangnya harus dilepas dulu plastiknya?"

Kini Asahi tahu sebab-musabab kecelakaan ini. "Kau belum pernah menggunakan _microwave_ , ya?"

Aura menakutkan menguar dari raga Daichi (kalau ini dalam _anime_ , sejumlah _hitodama_ sudah melayang-layang di sekitar pria itu). Dengan sengaja, ia berjalan ke samping Asahi, jarak nol senti. "Sejujurnya..." ia mendesis, "...aku sama sekali tak bisa memasak."

Asahi berusaha keras tidak tertawa usai pengakuan itu. Sebagai gantinya, ia batuk-batuk dengan sengaja. "Itu tidak buruk-buruk amat, kok. Tapi baru kali ini aku melihatmu kelaparan. Kukira selama ini kau sarapan sendiri di rumah."

Daichi menggeleng nelangsa. "Biasanya aku sarapan di kedai _shoyu ramen_ dekat rumahku. Tapi terakhir kulihat kedai itu sudah tutup karena direnovasi."

"Kau tidak beli roti atau semacamnya saat berangkat kemari?"

"Tidak sempat."

Asahi menghela nafas. Setelah tenang, ia berujar, "Di dekat sini ada restoran kecil dengan harga terjangkau, namanya Karasuno Brunch Restaurant. Aku pernah makan di situ, dan tidak mengecewakan."

Promosi singkat itu membuat rasa penasaran Daichi tergelitik. "Aku tidak pernah tahu."

"Memang baru berdiri seminggu, sih. Kalau tidak salah letaknya juga searah dengan jalan yang biasa kauambil saat berangkat," jika Asahi sudah merekomendasikan sesuatu, sulit untuk tidak percaya atau tidak tertarik. "Tapi karena kita tidak boleh keluar selama jam kerja, bagaimana kalau kau kutraktir _meronpan_ di kantin?"

.

.

Kalau bukan karena rekomendasi sang kawan seperjuangan (dan faktor darurat perang, tentunya), Daichi takkan memasuki bangunan minimalis berdesain kalem dengan plang nama "KARASUNO BRUNCH RESTAURANT" di atapnya. Sekilas tidak seperti restoran―lebih mirip kafe milik pengusaha berjiwa muda dengan tata ruang simpel namun berseni. Warna _khaki_ , _beige_ , dan putih mendominasi interior. Hanya ada sebelas meja; lima untuk empat orang dan lainnya untuk sepasang pelanggan, dan semuanya berbentuk bundar dan berwarna _broken white_. Daichi memilih tempat di dekat jendela, di meja untuk dua orang, dan langsung membuka buku menu.

"Selamat pagi! Mau pesan apa, Tuan?"

Pria muda itu mendongak, dan sekon berikutnya ia membeku―jika malaikat menjelma menjadi manusia, mungkin wujudnya seperti pelayan di hadapan Daichi. Figur menawan bersurai perak, berwajah bulat manis, beriris cokelat ekspresif, lengkap dengan tanda kecantikan di bawah mata kirinya. Pandangan Daichi perlahan jatuh ke torso si pelayan yang berbalut seragam putih berompi hitam lengkap dengan dasi kupu-kupu sewarna rompi, lalu ia sadar jika yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah laki-laki, sama seperti dirinya. Dan laki-laki itu menantinya memilih pesanan.

"Eh―maaf," Daichi berdeham kecil sebelum matanya kembali menjelajahi buku menu. " _Caramel coconut pancakes_ dan _lemon tea_ ," ia sembarang saja memilih, berhubung hampir seluruh makanan di menu masih asing baginya, dan pilihannya jatuh kepada menu termurah.

" _Caramel coconut... lemon tea..._ " pelayan itu bergumam selagi mencatat pesanan. "Masih ada yang lain lagi... um..."

"Sawamura. Daichi Sawamura," kata Daichi. "Dan ya, cukup itu saja pesananku." Indera penglihatan Daichi sempat menangkap citra benda kecil yang tersemat di dada kiri si pelayan―sebuah tanda pengenal dengan tulisan "SUGAWARA" di situ.

"Oke, pesanan Anda akan segera datang, Sawamura-san!" pelayan bernama Sugawara itu berujar ceria sebelum melesat ke dinding pembatas antara konter dan dapur, dan sekilas terlihat bercakap-cakap dengan seseorang yang melongokkan kepala dari balik pintu dapur; mungkin si koki. Daichi tak mendengar―dan tak peduli―apa yang mereka bicarakan, karena manik kembarnya sibuk memindai figur Sugawara.

Andai pelayan itu seorang wanita, ketertarikannya masih bisa dibilang wajar, mungkin hanya akan diledek "mata keranjang" atau semacamnya. Masalahnya objek ketertarikannya kali ini adalah Homo sapiens jantan. Dari suara dan tingkah laku, tak diragukan lagi kalau Sugawara berkromosom XY. Namun fisiknya, dalam prasangka Daichi, sanggup membuat kaum hawa cemburu. Kulit halus dan postur rampingnya menjadi bukti ketidakadilan dunia―bagaimana mungkin _seorang pria_ bisa sejelita ini tanpa berusaha? Rambut peraknya yang dipotong cepak pun tak mengurangi keanggunan Sugawara.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sawamura Daichi merasa ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

.

.

"Selamat pagi! Mau pesan apa, Tuan?"

Sebagai pelayan restoran yang baru dibuka beberapa hari, Sugawara Koushi diwajibkan memberi kesan positif kepada setiap pelanggan. Seperti pagi ini, saat seorang pria muda memasuki restoran yang ia kelola bersama dua rekannya, Ukai Keishin dan Takeda Ittetsu. Sugawara tidak bermasalah dalam menghadapi pelanggan; pengalaman menjadi pelayan magang sudah dimilikinya bahkan sebelum restoran ini dibangun. Yang menjadi masalah, pelanggan kali ini seakan memiliki kekuatan magis untuk merebut seluruh atensinya. Sugawara berjuang untuk menjaga suaranya agar tidak gemetar, yang baginya malah terdengar seperti anak kecil riang yang bermain peran menjadi pelayan. Ia berulang kali menarik nafas dan berkomat-kamit dalam hati: _Dia laki-laki, Koushi, dia laki-laki sepertimu, dan mungkin saja sudah berkeluarga_.

Sugawara sendiri tidak tahu kenapa tubuhnya bak dilanda gempa lokal, padahal yang duduk di hadapannya hanyalah pria kantoran normal dengan dandanan formal: busana kerja gelap, rambut cepak rapi, dan aroma parfum cokelat yang tak berlebihan. Tapi ia akui, sebagai seorang pegawai kantoran, pria itu lumayan tampan. Wajah persegi yang jantan, bahu lebar berotot yang bahkan tak mampu disembunyikan seragamnya, kulit terbakar mentari, manik kembar yang gelap dan berwibawa...

...dan apakah manik kembar itu tengah memandangnya tajam?

"Eh―maaf," pria itu mengalihkan pandangan ke buku menu, lalu menyebutkan pesanannya. Dan mencatat pesanan sudah menjadi tugas seorang pelayan―Sugawara bersyukur tulisannya tidak menjadi cakar ayam karena vibrasi di jemarinya. Dan lagi, ia harus berlagak ceria saat mengatakan jika pesanan sang pria―namanya Sawamura Daichi, omong-omong―akan segera datang, hanya sebagai kamuflase untuk kegugupannya yang aneh.

Tugas berikutnya yaitu melaporkan pesanan ke Takeda selaku koki di sini. " Satu _caramel coconut pancakes_ dan satu _lemon tea_ untuk meja nomor satu," ia menyerahkan catatan menunya.

"Pelanggan kali ini memilih menu yang mudah dibuat, ya," Takeda berkomentar seraya menerima kertas pesanan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Sugawara-kun, pipimu merah. Kau sakit?"

"Ah―apa?" Sugawara tersedak udara. Kedua tangannya terkibas-kibas di udara, gestur penyangkalan yang kalut. "T-tidak... a-aku baik-baik saja, kok..."

"Kalau tidak enak badan, biar Ukai-kun saja yang menggantikan―"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa!" volume suara pemuda bersurai perak itu meninggi―lalu refleks ia menutup mulutnya dan menoleh ke belakang. Untunglah pelanggannya tadi tampak tak terganggu. Saat matanya kembali ke Takeda, air mukanya serius. "Sekarang ini yang penting adalah pesanannya. Kau tidak mau pelanggan kita menunggu, kan?"

.

.

Kalau saja Daichi adalah bos, Asahi sudah naik jabatan mulai hari ini.

Rekomendasi rekan kerjanya itu adalah yang terbaik dari seluruh saran yang pernah diberikan. _Coconut pancake_ pesanannya membuat mulutnya rela berlama-lama mengunyah demi gurih-manis kelapa dan karamel yang mengalir di esofagusnya. _Lemon tea_? Tidak diragukan lagi; segar dan nyaman di organ pencernaannya. Rasanya tidak ada ruginya kalau ia menguras isi dompetnya lebih banyak lagi demi hidangan restoran kecil ini.

Sayangnya, yang mengantar pesanannya bukan pelayan manis tadi, namun orang lain.

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmati pesananmu."

Kali ini yang berdiri di hadapannya adalah pria dewasa, mungkin tiga atau empat tahun lebih tua darinya, berwajah sangar dengan dandanan berandalan―rambut dicat pirang dengan poni dibando kencang-kencang ke belakang, telinga ditindik, dan... apakah itu kotak rokok yang mengintip di saku celana panjangnya? Dilihat dari seragamnya, pria itu bukan pelayan seperti Sugawara―kemeja biru berdasi hitam dan celana bahan sewarna dasi. Setidaknya kekecewaan Daichi terobati dengan lezatnya menu sarapan yang disantapnya.

"Ya," Daichi mengangguk setelah menelan bubur _pancake_ di rongga mulutnya. "Enak sekali."

"Masakan Takeda-san memang tiada duanya," pria itu―namanya Ukai, menurut tanda pengenal di dadanya―menyeringai. "Bahkan saat masih SMA dia sudah punya usaha katering kecil-kecilan."

"Ngomong-ngomong, pelayan tadi mana?" tanya Daichi. Sekon berikutnya, pipinya memanas seakan baru saja menanyakan hal yang tabu. "M-maksudku... tadi dia yang menanyakan pesananku, jadi..."

"Oh, Sugawara, maksudmu?" jawaban santai Ukai seakan melemparkan jantung Daichi ke telinga. "Kata Takeda-san dia kurang sehat, jadi aku yang menggantikan―"

"Aku sudah tidak apa-apa, kok," suara dari belakang punggung Ukai menginterupsi. "Terima kasih sudah menggantikanku."

Itu Sugawara, dan Daichi tidak melihat tanda-tanda kurang enak badan dari figurnya. Berarti seseorang yang dipanggil Takeda itu salah diagnosa. "Ah, kau..."

"Syukurlah kau tampak baik-baik saja," Ukai tersenyum; di balik tampang sangarnya, rupanya ia adalah orang berhati bersih. "Tapi kata Takeda-san kau― _aduh_!" ucapannya tersela oleh _karate chop_ yang bersarang di pinggang kirinya. Kalau sudah begitu, kunci mulut menjadi satu-satunya opsi.

"Maaf atas ketidaknyamanan tadi," lemparan senyum Sugawara membuat perut Daichi menegang. "Ini Ukai Keishin, manajer restoran kami." Penjelasan itu malah membuat Daichi gagal paham―baru kali ini ada bawahan yang tega menghajar bosnya sendiri.

"Maaf, mungkin ini permintaan yang sangat mendadak, tapi..." Daichi menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "...apa makanan di sini bisa dibawa pulang?"

Vakum suara beberapa sekon, lalu Ukai berujar, "Tentu saja. Tapi kau harus menunggu agak lebih lama."

"Tidak masalah, kantorku baru buka pukul delapan dan sekarang masih jam tujuh," kata Daichi. "Aku ingin pesan menu yang sama."

.

.

" _Pancake_ -nya enak. Dan _lemon tea_ -nya juga sempurna," Daichi me- _review_ menu pesanannya dua jam lalu. _Pelayannya juga manis, dan namanya Sugawara_ , ia menambahi dalam hati. Dan ditutup dengan, "Aku harus ke sana lagi besok."

"Syukurlah kau menyukainya," kata Asahi. Tadinya ia berencana mengundurkan diri dari kantor dan kabur ke luar negeri andaikata Daichi terserang diare sekeluarnya dari restoran. "Kau belum mencoba _beef and mozarella waffle_? Itu menu favoritku."

"Mungkin kapan-kapan," kata Daichi. "Aku juga membeli dua porsi pancake, satu untukku dan satu untukmu," ia mengangkat kantong plastik berlabel logo Karasuno Brunch Restaurant: gagak oranye dengan topi koki di kepalanya.

Asahi merasa nasib baiknya naik seratus tingkat. "Benarkah? Itu... untukku?" pria itu kelihatan ingin mencubit pipinya sendiri.

Daichi mengangguk. "Hanya balas budi yang tidak seberapa. Dan mereka menempatkannya dalam kotak khusus, jadi bisa tetap hangat sampai lewat jam makan siang sekalipun," ia mengeluarkan satu kotak pancake...

...dan sesuatu yang kecil dan tipis terjatuh dari atas kotak.

Hanya secarik kertas yang dirobek dari memo, namun mengundang kernyitan dalam di dahi kedua pria kantoran itu. Saat Daichi melihat lebih dekat, memo itu berisi sederet angka acak yang ditulis tangan―nomor telepon. Dan di bawah nomor telepon anonim itu, ada dua kalimat dengan tulisan tangan yang sama.

 _Khusus yang bernama Sawamura Daichi, mohon hubungi nomor ini pukul sembilan malam tepat_. _Jangan sampai terlambat_.

.

.

Pukul sembilan malam, Sugawara Koushi mendapat telepon dari nomor tidak dikenal.

Omake

"TAKEDA-SAAAAANNN!"

Gagak-gagak tak bersalah berhenti berkaok dan segera kabur dari tempat mereka bertengger―sebegitu hebatnya efek teriakan yang berasal dari dapur Karasuno Brunch Restaurant. Beruntung yang namanya dipanggil tidak sampai tuli permanen.

"Ada ap― _ekh_!" belum juga Takeda menjawab, kerah kemejanya sudah dijambak oleh Sugawara, sumber gelombang suara seratus desibel tadi. Padahal masih pukul enam pagi, tapi pelayan yang satu ini sudah tersulut sumbunya―dan Takeda tidak tahu kenapa.

" _Apa kau yang menaruh memo itu?! Apa kau pelakunya?! Ayo mengaku!_ " Sugawara membombardir si koki dengan pertanyaan; atau bisa dibilang, tuduhan. Sementara wajah Takeda makin pucat seiring makin banyak tuduhan yang dilontarkan.

"A-aku tidak mengerti maksudmu..." percuma saja membela diri; raut wajah Sugawara makin mengencang.

"Tadi malam aku ditelepon seorang pria yang mengaku mendapat nomorku dari pesanan yang dibawanya. Dan dia adalah pelanggan kemarin! Yang memesan _pancake_ dan _lemon tea_! Yang bernama Sawamura Daichi! Bukankah kau dan Ukai-san yang menyiapkan pesanannya?!"

Oh, begitu rupanya.

"Kalau begitu terus, bisa-bisa Takeda-san kena serangan jantung," suara bernada santai mengalun dari pintu dapur. Itu Ukai, masih mengenakan kaus oranye buluk meskipun bawahannya sudah diganti dengan celana panjang hitam. Sebatang rokok yang menyala terjepit di antara bibirnya. "Yang memberikan memo itu aku, kok." Satu tiupan asap, dan ia melanjutkan, "Karena aku tahu kau tertarik dengan pria yang kemarin."

Satu lagi _karate chop_ harus diterima Ukai sebagai balasan atas ucapan terus terangnya.

Fin

.

.

Happy belated birthday, Imorz-saaan~

Hahaha... maafkan daku yang telat ngasih fic Birthday Disaster (yang bener-bener jadi disaster karena bertepatan dengan UTS dan segala macam kesibukan). Maaf kalau fic kali ini gaje dan kurang memuaskan, hasil dari diuber sejuta deadline *nangis di pojokan*. Selamat menikmati~ jangan lupa kritik dan saran buat daku yang masih pemula ini~


	2. TsukiHinaKage

Satu setengah tahun menjadi penggagas sekaligus manajer Karasuno Brunch Restaurant, baru kali ini Ukai Keishin merasa salah merekrut karyawan. Bukan, ia tidak merekrut anak yakuza atau apa, hanya dua pemuda yang baru lulus kuliah, keduanya menjabat sebagai pelayan baru di restoran kecil bernuansa kalem ini. Masalahnya, ia tak pernah mengira bahwa kelakuan dua karyawan barunya akan lebih mengerikan daripada anggota keluarga mafia manapun.

"Aku mencuci lebih cepat darimu, Kageyama!"

"Caramu salah, _boge_! Begini cara mencuci piring yang benar!"

"Tunggu―JANGAN REBUT BAGIANKU, BAKAGEYAMA!"

Maksudnya adalah kedua pemuda di depan bak cuci piring.

Yang satu pemuda jangkung berambut gelap dengan air muka tak bersahabat, yang satu lagi pemuda mungil berambut sewarna jeruk manis. Kageyama Tobio, si rambut gelap, 21 tahun, melamar dengan pengalaman sebagai pelayan kafe dan resto kecil sejak SMP hingga kuliah, dan seluruh pengalaman itu bukan sekedar pelengkap dalam formulir lamarannya―boleh dibilang, keluwesan Kageyama melayani para pengunjung sudah selevel Sugawara Koushi, bahkan mungkin melebihi, sayang beberapa pelanggan merasa sungkan dengannya akibat wajah kaku tanpa senyumnya. Pemuda yang lain, Hinata Shouyou, 22 tahun, bagai bumi dan langit dengan Kageyama―tanpa pengalaman, hanya mengandalkan ingatan akan cara kerja pelayan pada umumnya, kadang ceroboh, namun keceriaan wajah dan tingkah lakunya memikat para pelanggan.

Melihat perbedaan itu, wajar saja mereka bersaing ketat. Yang menyusahkan adalah, saat persaingan internal itu mengorbankan beberapa properti restoran―

KROMPYANG!

―seperti sebuah piring dan dua cangkir kopi.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN, BOCAH?! BERHENTI MAIN-MAIN ATAU KALIAN BERDUA KUPECAT!"

Teriakan selalu ampuh untuk meredam keributan kecil―kalau insiden tadi bisa dibilang "kecil". "M-maaf..." ucap mereka berdua sebelum membersihkan beling-beling di lantai dan melanjutkan pekerjaan sambil sesekali membisikkan tuduhan satu sama lain.

"Hinata-kun dan Kageyama-kun benar-benar kompetitif dalam segala hal," Takeda Ittetsu berhenti mengepel dan turut memperhatikan tingkah kedua pegawai baru itu.

"Baru seminggu, dan aku sudah harus membeli dua belas unit peralatan baru lagi," Ukai mendesah dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada dinding dapur. "Semoga saja mereka tidak meledakkan kompor atau menumpahkan pasokan bahan mentah di kulkas."

"Sekarang, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" Sugawara Koushi menimbrung. "Menjodohkan mereka?"

Sang manajer muda meringis. "Kalau itu bisa mendiamkan mereka berdua, mungkin sudah kulakukan sejak awal."

 _Namun, yang namanya jodoh, bukankah tidak ada yang tahu?_

.

.

 **One Day at Karasuno Brunch Restaurant**

 _Chapter 2_

Haikyuu © Haruichi Furudate

.

.

"Karasuno Brunch Restaurant?" nada bicara Tsukishima Kei memang bertanya, namun wajahnya tak menampakkan antusiasme sedikit pun.

"Aku belum sempat sarapan, jadi kupesan _macaroni casserole_ dan _oolong tea_ untuk disantap di sini," Yamaguchi Tadashi memperlihatkan sebuah kotak makan dan segelas plastik besar teh dengan tutup dan sedotan. Semua dibungkus dalam kantung plastik berlambang gagak oranye yang mengenakan topi koki. "Oh, aku juga membelikanmu _belgian waffle_ dan _strawberry milkshake_ ," asisten sekaligus kawan sang kepala fotografer majalah _fashion_ itu menyodorkan kantung plastik yang satu lagi.

"Tidak, terima kasih, aku sudah sarapan," Tsukishima menolak.

"Kalau begitu aku makan duluan, ya, Tsukki," cicit Yamaguchi sembari membuka kotak pesanannya. Tsukishima akui, aroma yang meruap dari balik tutup kotak itu menggelitik hatinya untuk mencicipi. Belum lagi tampilan pesanan yang tak bisa dibilang tidak menggugah selera; Tsukishima mulai merasakan perutnya berkeruyuk lagi seperti saat bangun pagi.

Kelihatannya satu kali kunjungan takkan ada ruginya.

.

.

"Hinata, ada pelanggan!"

Mendengar panggilan Sugawara, yang disebut namanya melesat ke pintu restoran, setelah menyenggol pinggiran meja hingga nyaris menumpahkan minuman pesanan seorang pria berambut hitam jabrik. Seperti yang telah diinstruksikan di hari pertamanya, ia menegakkan punggung dan melebarkan senyum kala menyambut pelanggan yang baru saja masuk.

"Selamat datang di Karasuno Brunch Restaurant! Mau saya antar ke―EH?" ucapan ramah Hinata menjelma menjadi pekik terkejut yang secara instan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. "Kau... bukankah kau..."

"Hooo..." si pelanggan menaikkan kacamatanya, raut dinginnya berubah angkuh. "Si cebol yang payah dalam segala hal inikah yang akan mengantarkan pesananku?"

Hinata, yang tak terima dengan fakta pahit yang dilontarkan si pelanggan, menyergah kasar, "Oi, jangan sembarangan bicara―"

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Kini bukan hanya si pelanggan yang terkejut, Hinata pun mendadak bungkam saat geraman tak ramah bervibra di dekatnya. Entah sejak kapan, Kageyama menjulang di belakangnya, padahal sebelumnya pemuda jangkung itu sedang melayani dua orang wanita muda, yang satu berambut pirang dan satu lagi hitam panjang, di meja nomor 4. Aura yang menguar dari figur pemuda beriris segelap rambutnya itu menggetarkan bulu kuduk Hinata. Pemuda jingga itu paham betul; jika alisnya bertaut, wajahnya mengerut, dan bibirnya mengerucut, maka bisa dipastikan kalau Kageyama Tobio sedang tidak ingin beramah-tamah.

"Ah, sungguh mengejutkan. Sang Raja Tiran sudi turun tahta dan diperintah orang lain, rupanya," Tsukishima Kei, sang pelanggan, menyeringai licik.

" _Kageyama bukan raja, Tsukishima!_ " kenangan masa lalu ditambah rasa simpati yang meletup tiba-tiba memancing mulut Hinata untuk bersikap impulsif bahkan sebelum Kageyama sempat membalas.

Sekon berikutnya, baik Hinata maupun Kageyama merasa puncak kepalanya diberati oleh sesuatu yang lebar dan hangat. "Sudah, sudah! Tidak baik membentak pelanggan!" rupanya Sugawara, dengan kedua tangan menekan masing-masing kepala. "Nah, mau saya antarkan Anda ke meja, Tuan..."

"Tsukishima Kei. Dan tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku bisa jalan sendiri," Tsukishima kembali ke sifat dinginnya, lalu berjalan ke meja kosong terdekat sebelum mengempaskan pantat tanpa hasrat ke kursi dan membuka buku menu. " _Ricotta cannelloni_ , _belgian waffle_ , dan kopi _doppio_. Itu saja."

"Maaf, _belgian waffle_ sudah habis, Tsukishima-san," Sugawara memberikan senyum teramahnya.

"Yang dua itu saja tidak masalah," cetus pria jangkung berkacamata itu. "Dan pastikan si cebol itu yang mengantarkan pesananku."

"Eh?" Hinata mengangkat alis saat dirinya ditunjuk. "Asal kau berhenti memanggilku 'Cebol', kurasa aku tidak keberatan."

Yang Hinata tidak tahu, raut wajah Kageyama kini seakan berkata bahwa ia ingin memanggang Tsukishima Kei dalam oven restoran lalu mencincangnya dan menghidangkannya sebagai menu baru―yang mungkin rasanya agak asin.

.

.

"Satu _ricotta cannelloni_ dan _doppio_ siap dihidangkan!" Hinata melangkah riang keluar dapur dengan senampan pesanan, mengabaikan peringatan Takeda ("Jangan sampai tumpah, Hinata-kun!"). Keriangan yang hanya dibalas dengan balok es di wajah sang pelanggan; semangat Hinata langsung surut ke titik terendah, dan ia meletakkan pesanan ke meja dengan rengutan. _Setidaknya tunjukkan keramahanmu, Garamshima!_ gerutu hatinya.

"Kau tidak berubah, ya, Hinata. Tetap cerah dan menyilaukan, mataku nyaris berdarah melihatmu," ujar Tsukishima pedas.

Hinata mengerutkan wajah. "Kau yang memintaku untuk mengantarkannya, kan? Sudah bagus aku sudi menyanggupinya," dalam hati, pemuda itu menyumpah-nyumpah semoga Tsukishima diare sebulan.

"Terserahlah," Tsukishima meraih pisau dan garpu di sebelah piringnya, namun tidak segera makan. "Kau mau memelototiku selagi makan atau bagaimana?"

"Tidak perlu mengusirku, aku juga sudah mau pergi." Hinata memutar badannya 180 derajat ke belakang. Baru saja ia ingin menjauh, suara Tsukishima menghentikannya.

"Sepertinya lebih baik kalau kau yang memelototiku daripada si Raja Lalim. Diam saja di situ dan perhatikan aku sepuasnya."

Hinata menerjemahkannya sebagai sinyal untuk tetap di tempat. Ia memutar badannya lagi hingga menghadap Tsukishima, lalu diam di tempat. Kalau bukan karena suruhan Tsukishima, ia takkan sudi menjadi patung pelayan berambut aneh yang terus memperhatikan pria tak ramah yang tengah menikmati _cannelloni_ bersalut keju _ricotta_ di depannya. Memangnya kalau ia tidak melihat, Tsukishima bakal makan seperti bayi dengan potongan pasta bertebaran di sekitar bibirnya?

"Hinata, pelanggan di meja nomor 10 minta bon― _oi, Hinata!_ "

Jantung Hinata menabrak jakunnya; salahkan panggilan kasar dari Kageyama. "Kenapa kau diam di tempat begitu?" pemuda jangkung itu melipat lengannya.

"Kageyama, aku―" Hinata buka mulut, namun disela suara sinis Tsukishima. "Sifatmu tidak berubah, ya, Raja. Dia sedang menemaniku makan. Lagipula, bukankah kalian punya pelayan satu lagi?"

"Sugawara-san masih sibuk. Tolong jangan memperlambat pelayanan kami, Tsukishima," gundukan rasa sebal makin mengental dalam rongga dada Kageyama, entah berapa detik lagi ia bisa mempertahankan kesabarannya. Ia tidak menyadari kalau Hinata menatapnya penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Ah, sayang sekali si cebol ini harus pergi," Tsukishima bangkit dari duduknya, ulasan senyumnya mengingatkan Hinata akan antagonis psikopatik dalam film detektif kesukaannya. Momen berikutnya, jantung Hinata kembali ingin meloloskan diri dari sangkar rusuknya kala tangan kanan Tsukishima meraih dagunya, mengungkit rahangnya hingga kepalanya mendongak canggung. Jarak wajah mereka hanya setengah jengkal; jarak yang menggelisahkan. "Padahal aku ingin menikmati momen-momen in― _aduh!_ "

Pekikan yang memutus kata-kata pria muda itu bukan tanpa sebab―Kageyama menuangkan kopi pesanannya ke tangan kirinya yang bebas, memerahkan kulit punggung tangannya secara instan. Tsukishima refleks menarik tangannya yang membara dan mengibaskannya ke udara. " _Apa yang kaulakukan?_ Mencederai pengunjung dengan sengaja adalah pelanggaran serius! Aku akan menuntutmu!" Tsukishima naik pitam.

"Aku pun akan menuntutmu dengan tuduhan pelecehan seksual terhadap pekerja lokal!" Kageyama tak dapat menahan emosinya lebih lama lagi.

"Apa masalahmu―"

"HENTIKAN! KALIAN BERDUA, HENTIKAN!" gelegar suara lain menyetop perkelahian antara pelanggan dengan pelayan itu―milik Sugawara, yang terpaksa mengabaikan panggilan dari meja nomor 3 demi melerai keduanya. "Jadi, bisa jelaskan ada apa di sini?"

Tsukishima menyeringai. "Katakan pada bosmu kalau salah satu dari rekan kalian telah menyiramkan _doppio_ panas ke tanganku―"

" _Karena dia menggoda Hinata!_ " Kageyama menyela cepat.

Sugawara melongo sesaat, lalu kembali tersenyum. "Benarkah itu, Tsukishima-san?"

Ditanya begitu, Tsukishima bungkam. Senyuman Sugawara semakin melebar. "Jika Anda tidak bisa menjawab, berarti Kageyama berkata jujur. Sebagai pelayan senior, saya minta maaf atas perlakuan Kageyama pada Anda, tapi saya ingatkan kalau restoran ini tidak menyediakan layanan _fanservice_ atau mengizinkan pengunjung untuk menyentuh karyawan kami secara seksual. Hormati kami, dan kami akan menghormati Anda."

"Tadi keren sekali, Sugawara-san!" cicit Hinata selagi mereka menjauhi meja Tsukishima.

"Aku hanya menyadur kata-kata Ukai-san saat pantatku dicolek pria mesum dua minggu lalu. Kurasa kau punya daya tarik yang sama, Hinata," kata Sugawara. Sementara Hinata terkekeh, Kageyama memberengut.

"Dari dulu Tsukishima memang menyebalkan. Selalu saja menggangguku dan Kageyama di klub voli universitas," cerita Hinata. "Dia seperti 'Grrrr...' lalu 'Hmmm...' lalu menyeringai seperti orang sinting atau mencibir seperti kritikus kejam."

Sugawara tertawa saat Hinata berusaha menirukan ekspresi Tsukishima. Ia tahu Hinata dan Kageyama pernah berada dalam tim voli yang sama semasa kuliah, namun ia tak pernah diberi tahu kalau ada anggota lain bernama Tsukishima Kei. "Tapi jangan membentaknya di depan pelanggan yang lain, ya!" pesannya. "Kau juga, Kageyama. Aku tahu kau ingin melindungi Hinata, tapi tidak perlu menggunakan kekerasan," kata-kata Sugawara memerahkan pipi Kageyama.

"A-aku hanya tidak ingin Hinata dilecehkan, itu saja. Bukan hal besar," elak pemuda berwajah kaku itu.

"Begitukah?" Sugawara mengubah senyumnya menjadi asimetris. "Hinata, tolong gantikan aku untuk melayani Bokuto-san dan Akaashi-san di meja nomor 3, mereka minta menu tambahan. Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Kageyama."

.

.

"TSUKKI, KENAPA TANGANMU?" pekikan panik Yamaguchi membuat seluruh kepala di studio kantor menoleh otomatis ke satu titik.

"Aku iseng-iseng mencicipi menu di Karasuno Brunch Restaurant, dan ini yang kudapatkan," Tsukishima mendengus.

"Kau... menumpahkan minumanmu? Atau seseorang menumpahkannya?" tanya Yamaguchi.

"Tentu saja a―" laporan Tsukishima diputus. Mengadukan perbuatan Kageyama saat ini mungkin bukan perbuatan bijaksana, apalagi ia sadar betul kalau ialah yang memulainya. Ia tak ingin menjadi korban dari bumerang ucapannya sendiri. "Aku menumpahkan minumanku. Sungguh ceroboh."

"Kau tidak ceroboh, Tsukki! Setiap orang pasti pernah mengalaminya!" cicit Yamaguchi.

"Diamlah, Yamaguchi," kata Tsukishima dingin.

"Maaf, Tsukki," Yamaguchi meringis.

Tsukishima menghela nafas, sesaat pikirannya melanglang buana. "Yamaguchi," ujarnya kemudian, "kau tahu bagaimana caranya untuk menarik perhatian seseorang yang kausukai?"

"Hah?"

.

.

"Hinata," Kageyama menegur ketika si rambut oranye itu tengah mengelap meja menjelang restoran tutup. Sayangnya, wajah horor Kageyama membuat Hinata salah pengertian.

"A-apa? Mau apa kau? A-aku tidak memecahkan gelas lagi, kok!" Hinata memasang kuda-kuda bertahan.

"Bukan itu, _boge_!" sentak Kageyama, sebelum melembutkan suaranya lagi. "Aku... mau tanya. Uhm―apa kau..."

"Ya?" keringat dingin Hinata makin deras.

"Kau..." Kageyama masih tersendat pada satu kata.

"Aku apa?" seragam pelayan Hinata sudah lengket oleh keringat dingin.

"Kau..."

"Ayolah, Kageyama! Katakan saja, jangan seperti cowok pengecut yang takut melamar cewek pujaannya!"

"AKU HANYA INGIN MENGAJAKMU NONTON FILM BERDUA HARI MINGGU BESOK, _BOGE_!"

Oh.

Hinata terkekeh salah tingkah sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Aku mau, sih, tapi sudah ada yang mengajakku makan siang besok Minggu. Maaf, ya, Kageyama..."

Kali ini, Kageyama merasa bumi runtuh di bawah kakinya. Diremasnya dua tiket bioskop dalam saku celananya. _Tsukishima sialan!_

.

.

"Sampai jumpa besok! Jangan lupa makan dan istirahat yang cukup!" begitu kata Ukai sebagai salam perpisahan sesaat untuk karyawan-karyawannya sebelum ia mengambil jalan pulang yang sama dengan Takeda. Sugawara, Hinata, dan Kageyama mengambil arah yang berbeda untuk menuju ke tempat tinggal masing-masing. Mentari di langit merah cerah dan belum sepenuhnya tenggelam, namun karena restoran tutup pukul lima sore, kelimanya harus meninggalkan bangunan mungil bernuansa pastel itu.

Hinata menyusuri trotoar seraya bersenandung kecil. Mendadak langkahnya dihentikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih raksasa daripadanya―dengan kata lain, ia menabrak seseorang tepat di tulang dadanya. Hinata mendongak, lalu refleks mundur dua langkah dengan waspada.

"Kau―"

"Bisakah kau berjalan tanpa menubruk orang?" orang yang ia tabrak―atau bisa dibilang, Tsukishima Kei―menatapnya seakan Hinata adalah kecoak yang keluar dari lubang wastafel kamar mandi.

"Kau sendiri mau apa, hah? Mau cari ribut lagi?" Hinata mengepalkan tangan meskipun kakinya semakin memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Tidak perlu berprasangka buruk, aku hanya minta untuk pulang lebih awal pada bosku karena beberapa hal," Tsukishima menyeringai penuh makna. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam hari Minggu besok. Aku punya kupon restoran Italia yang akan membuatmu ketagihan dalam satu kali cicipan; hanya berlaku untuk minggu ini. Kecuali kalau kau sangat sibuk dan tak sempat menikmati harimu."

Hinata, alih-alih tergiur dengan tawaran itu, menampakkan wajah penuh sesal. "Aku tak bisa, Tsukishima. Aku ada janji pada hari Minggu, tapi kurasa kita bisa ke sana kapan-kapan. Sudah dulu, ya! Daaah..."

Beruntung Hinata tidak melihat Tsukishima yang seakan ingin menonjok seseorang hingga lumat.

.

.

"Kau lagi?" Kageyama melotot kala melihat siapa yang berdiri di depan pintu restoran yang masih terkunci. "Apa kau tidak melihat tandanya? Restoran kami masih tutup, baru dibuka pukul 06.40 pagi."

"Memangnya apa salahnya datang lebih pagi?" Tsukishima seakan tak terpengaruh oleh raut seram Kageyama. "Asal aku bisa melihat matahari, aku rela melakukan apa saja."

"Aku tahu dari dulu Hinata adalah calon mangsamu," Kageyama menggeram. "Dan aku tahu kalau kau telah mencuri _start_ dariku."

"Apa maksudmu mencuri _start_ , Yang Mulia?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau yang mengajak Hinata kencan makan siang pada hari Minggu sebelum aku sempat mengajaknya nonton film," tuduh Kageyama.

"Makan siang?" Tsukishima mengernyitkan alisnya. "Aku memang berniat mengajaknya kencan di restoran, tapi untuk makan malam, Raja. Tadinya kupikir malah kau yang mencuri start dariku, mengingat kaulah yang paling mudah mendekatinya."

Kageyama terhenyak sesaat. "Lalu siapa―"

"Kalian sedang apa di sini? Kalau mau masuk, tinggal buka kuncinya, kan, Kageyama?" teguran yang familiar itu memancing leher keduanya untuk berputar ke arah suara. Seperti yang mereka duga, Hinata Shouyou berdiri dengan wajah heran bak anak kecil yang masih polos. Namun yang tidak mereka duga, Hinata datang bersama seorang pria muda bertubuh kekar, berwajah sedatar tembok beton, dan berambut cepak warna perak―dan apakah pria itu mencukur habis alisnya atau memang ia terlahir tanpa alis?

"Hinata? Kau dengar apa yang kami bicarakan?" Kageyama bertanya kalut. "Dan siapa pria di sampingmu itu?"

Wajah Hinata menjadi secerah rambutnya. "Oh, ini Aone Takanobu, pacarku. Dia berkeras mengantarku, jadi sekalian saja kutawarkan untuk sarapan di sini."

Baik Kageyama maupun Tsukishima mulai berhalusinasi mendengar gelegar petir yang menyambar hati mereka hingga terbelah dua. Mental mereka belum siap mencicipi pahitnya kenyataan. Hinata Shouyou, matahari yang mereka perebutkan hingga titik darah penghabisan, telah memiliki seseorang untuk dihangatkan. "Pa- _pacar?!_ "

Hinata mengangguk. "Maaf, ya, kemarin aku menolak ajakan kalian, soalnya Aone sudah mengajakku kencan makan siang di kedai ramen dekat sini dari Senin kemarin, setelah itu kami akan menonton film berdua di bioskop," pemuda itu melontarkan senyum tak bersalah, sementara pria muda bernama Aone itu hanya membungkuk sesaat. "Oh ya, aku tidak mendengar apa yang kalian pertengkarkan, kok. Tenang saja," Hinata menambahkan.

Kini Kageyama dan Tsukishima mempelajari satu hal: jangan pernah mengejar matahari.

.

.

 **Omake 1**

"Oi, mau sampai kapan kau mengaduk minumanmu?" Kageyama menegur―kalau penggunaan nada tinggi dan tidak ramah itu dapat dikatakan "menegur"―Tsukishima yang terus memutar-mutar pengaduk dalam _strawberry milkshake_ pesanannya.

"Aku sedang berpikir, Raja," Tsukishima belum berhenti mengaduk. "Kau sendiri tidak merana saat tahu incaranmu ternyata milik orang lain?"

Kageyama mendecih―jelas sekali kalau kata-kata Tsukishima tepat mengenai egonya. "Tidak usah sok tenang. Hinata toh bukan milikmu juga."

"Kuponku dan tiketmu jadi terbuang percuma," Tsukishima tak mendengarkan.

"Aku bisa saja menontonnya sendirian," Kageyama menyembur.

"Yah, tapi rasanya tetap percuma, kan?" Tsukishima berhenti mengaduk, kemudian menatap bagian biru di bola mata lawan bicaranya. "Kau belum membuang tiketmu, kan?"

"Kalau belum, memangnya kenapa?" Kageyama membalas dingin.

Tsukishima membenahi letak kacamatanya. "Aku pun belum membuang kuponku. Begini saja, aku akan menonton film denganmu sebagai pengganti Hinata. Dan malamnya, kau harus makan denganku di tempat yang sudah kupesankan."

Kepala Kageyama seketika terasa kosong, seakan-akan ada pusaran _black hole_ dalam tengkoraknya. "Kau mengajakku kencan?"

 **Omake 2**

"KAU MEMBIARKAN MEREKA JALAN BERDUA?"

 _Klontang!_

Ukai buru-buru membungkam mulut Sugawara sebelum pemuda itu merentetkan lebih banyak teriakan. "Kecilkan suaramu, Sugawara. Baru saja kau mengagetkan Takeda-san sampai sendok sayurnya jatuh. Kau tidak mau ada benda lain yang jatuh, kan?" manajer muda itu perlahan melepas mulut pegawainya dengan asumsi kalau Sugawara tidak akan mengeraskan suara lagi.

"Maaf," Sugawara mengecilkan volume suaranya. "Tapi apa benar―maksudku Kageyama dan Tsukishima-san―mereka―"

"Kencan di hari Minggu? Apa yang salah dengan itu?" Ukai tersenyum tipis, seakan menikmati kekalutan pelayan senior itu.

"Masalahnya mereka―Hinata―mereka kemarin―aduuuuh!" Sugawara mengacak-acak rambutnya, gagal memahami kenyataan. "Kemarin mereka bertengkar karena Hinata, dan sekarang kau membiarkan mereka kencan? Apa itu tidak masalah? Padahal dulu kupikir Kageyama bisa memiliki Hinata lebih dulu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti!"

Sang manajer terbahak. "Kadang kita harus mengikuti alur, baru maju di saat yang tepat. Lagipula aku sudah tahu kalau mereka berdua takkan mendapatkan Hinata."

"Eh?" Sugawara terbelalak mendengar pengakuan itu. "Kau sudah tahu?"

"Begitulah," Ukai mengulaskan seringai asimetris. "Aku pernah melihat Hinata dan pacarnya berciuman di taman lima hari lalu."

"UKAI-SAN CURAAAAAAAANG!"

Dan satu piring meluncur dari tangan Takeda yang terkejut, lalu pecah di lantai dapur.

 **The End**


End file.
